Finally
by minamishiho
Summary: He heard a whisper in his dream. A girl's voice. One thing that he remembers only one sentence from far away:  'We will meet again someday'. A story about Serge's in the future,not long after the best ending credit title.


**_Finally, We Meet Again_**

_Hi! Minamishiho here! Usually I wrote Indonesian stories since I'm an Indonesian so it is my first English fanfiction. I'm sorry if there are many mistakes in my grammar. I hope you will enjoy the story! ^-^_

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross and its characters are not mine but Squaresoft's / Square Enix's

Cast; Asato: Serge's reincarnation

Mayumi: Leena's reincarnation

Girl's in white: Kid's reincarnation

Setting; Tokyo, a hundred year after the battle with 'Shcala' Time Devourer

* * *

><p><em>We will meet again, someday…<em>

"Asato-kun, wake up! Mayumi-chan has come! Don't make a girl wait too long!"

The boy opens his eyes and stares the ceiling. _What a weird dream, _he thinks. There was a voice but no one appear. And the sound of sea, the bluest sky he ever seen…

And an all white dressed figure…

But as soon as the picture comes to his mind, it disappeared quickly. The teenage boy shook his head and headed to the bathroom. _Maybe take a hot water shower will make me forget all this fuss pieces of dream, _he thinks as close the bathroom door inside.

After a 20 minutes contemplating under the shower, he comes out and started to get dressed. Today is the first day of summer holiday and his childhood friend, Ishikawa Mayumi, asked him to go shopping together. Actually the one who will shop is her and he will carry her bags. "I hope she won't buy many things today," he mutters under his breath. It is not like he does not like to accompany her but he just hope that he still can use his hands for a few years later.

When he is going downstairs, a girl about his age standing beside the stair with an irritated look on her face and crossed her arms. "What did take you so long?" she almost yelled at him.

"I'm taking a shower first, you know," he answers as reaching a bread on the table and sit quietly.

"For 20 minutes? Are you a girl or what?"

"Come on Mayumi, don't make such a fuss. Sit down and eat," Asato says. Mayumi open her mouth to say something but she decides to follow his suggestion. Asato knows that Mayumi won't eat before him. That is one of few things that Asato like from her; she is never left him behind.

"Where will we going today?" the boy asks. "Tokyo bay! There will be a flea market from today until three days later!" Mayumi answers enthusiastically. "But the market will be there until three days again, right? Why do you want to go there now?"

"Ck ck ck, Asato, you don't understand, do you? The best goods with various selections in flea market only there in the first day! On the next days, there will be only remaining goods with so-so quality," Mayumi explains with the gesture I-know-everything-so-trust-me. _Girls,_ Asato thinks with a sigh in his mind but he knows his childhood friend too much to know that his life will be in a great danger if he blurted out his thought.

Mayumi glances the clock hanging on the wall and suddenly scream. "Oh my, it's already 10! Hurry up, Asato! Left your toast! Don't bother to drink; we will buy something in station! I don't want to late to see the market's opening ceremony!" as she rattles she drag Asato on her arms to exit the house, only stop to let him lock the door and shouts "I'm going!" to his mother before drag him all the way again.

Fifteen minutes later they are already sit in the train that will carry them to their destination. Mayumi fell asleep when the train depart, left Asato to daydreaming as he gaze the scenery outside the window. Daydreaming about the dream that haunted him recently.

He remembers the voice clearly but he can't remember what she - he is more than sure that the owner of the voice is a girl – talk about. Just one sentence that keeps echoing on his mind,

_We will meet again, someday…_

And he finally realizes that he is waiting for the thing happen. Their meeting. Whoever is she, wherever she is, he started to long her. He wants to hear her voice clearly. He wants to know where they were meeting before because he is sure that they must been have met before.

Finally the train arrives in their destination. "Mayumi, wake up. We have arrived," Asato shakes her shoulders. Mayumi's eyes fluttered open and she rubs her eyes. "Hmm…'kay," she stands and grabs her bag followed by Asato who is walk behind her.

Mayumi keep silent because she is still feel sleepy and Asato gaze into the faraway beach beside the road.

_The beach, _somehow the place makes him almost get the warm feeling. The all white dressed girl in his dreams – he remembers now – is standing on the beach.

He sees the sea and gets the same feeling when gazing the sparkling blue water and hears the faint sound of waves_. _The image of spiraling sea water comes to his mind, make him feels the feeling that cannot be described by word. _Ease_, maybe.

"Whoa! Look at that, Asato stupid! The opening ceremony has ended!"

Asato snapped from his reverie and realize that they have arrived in the market. Colorful stands sell various things, you name it; clothes, books, electronic supplies, foods, CDs / DVDs, paintings, games, accessories, etc. Asato infected by the enthusiasm of Mayumi - that becomes enthusiastic suddenly, forget her previous disappointed - and people around him and started to search his own interest goods.

As the time goes by, he finds that he has separated from Mayumi. _Uh oh, _he thinks wearily as dug his bag to find his phone and call his childhood friend.

As his expectations, Mayumi shout at him. "WHERE ARE YOU NOW, ASATO DUMBASS? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I'M VERY WORRIED OF YOU?" Asato hold his cell phone twenty centimeters away from his ears. "Calm down, Mayumi. Now I'm in, um, beach. You know the beach near the market, right? I'm there now. You want to go shopping again a little bit? Okay, then I will wait here. Yeah okay, I'll carry your shopping bags home, since I'm always do it…oh, what? No, I didn't mutter that. Really! Alright, see you in one hour," and finally he flipped of his phone. _Sometimes it is really tiring to stand on her way_, Asato thinks as he stroll the beach.

Looking the beach nearer make his previous feeling, the one that he felt when he gazed it from faraway, increased. The sight, the sound, the smell…somehow make him feel nostalgic. It is weird since he is living far from any beach since being born. _But this feeling…I can tell it is a nostalgic feeling. I just know._

Suddenly he spotted that he is not the only one that standing in the beach. There is someone quite far from him also gaze at the sea. Her red ribbon pigtailed long golden hair swayed in the wind. She is wearing a white t-shirt, blue trousers, and holding a familiar shape spherical necklace…

He started to run at her. He don't know the reason, he just do it to follow his heart.

When he finally stands behind her, the girl turns to him and finally, he can see her face that he long so much. She has a rounded shape face, small lips, and a pair of sea color eyes. At the first time she frowns at him but when looks at his face closely, slowly, she smiles widely and throws her arms to him. He holds her tightly as he never wants to release her…again.

And then she whispers slowly at him,

"You see, I knew that we will meet again."

He smiles back at her and nod his head,

"Yes. Finally, we meet again."

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: How was that? Please please please feel free to tell me what you are thinking! Please RnR! Thanks!<strong>_


End file.
